The Bird and the Archer
by DukeBlueDevilsFan11
Summary: Now Multi-Chaptered, telling of major moments in the life of Dick Grayson, and the woman he comes to love, his teammate Artemis. From their time in Young Justice and even when Dick becomes Batman. Dick/Artemis. Please Read and Review they are appreciated.
1. Coming Home

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

It had been a while since Dick Grayson had come home to Gotham City from Bludhaven, and he would be a liar if he said he didn't miss his life here. The life he had as Robin, as a member of Young Justice and all the friends he made and the adventures they had. To be honest Dick missed being a sidekick, because being a full fledged superhero was pretty lonely work for someone so used to having a close-knit group around him at most times in his life. When Bruce called to invite him to the latest fundraiser for Wayne Enterprises Dick jumped at the chance to come home, even if just for a few days but it was still home. It wasn't like he just drove off into the sunset to never be seen again, he visited and kept in touch, and Bruce kept him up by sending many to him even though Dick was adamant that he didn't need to, but he appreciated it anyway. Driving back into the city limits of Gotham was like driving back into his past, but he had responsibilities in another city now, but god it felt good to be back he thought. It wasn't too long until Dick pulled his car in front of the huge estate of Wayne Manor, parking the sports car sent to him by Bruce for his 21st birthday Dick went up to the door but that was opened before he'd even had the chance to knock. The first sight he beheld once he returned to his home was that of a young man, about twelve or thirteen hugging him as hard as he could around his waist. Picking the young man up Dick spun around with him in his arms around the foyer of the mansion, as the young man let out a laugh.

"How are you Tim, you've grown so much since I saw you last time." It was true Tim Drake had grown up right in front of his eyes, Dick only wished he could have witnessed it like Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara had gotten to. He could have been a part of the Bat-family here in Gotham but he just had to move away, to feel like his own man and be a hero. He could have stayed, could have been a bigger part of this young mans' training, been a better brother. He wished he had done a lot of things differently, especially to his friends in not saying goodbye. He had never truly gave Barbara all he had in their relationship too, and he felt so awful for hurting her the way he had, but she had moved on and it felt good to know she was okay and to be friends with her. He felt good though, the first time in awhile, especially now he was back in Gotham City, back in his home.

"I'm good, I've been working really hard to improve physically to be Robin, watch!" Climbing down from Dicks hold, the young man stood straight and took a running go, and was suddenly flipping through the air. After three full rotations Tim made a shaky landing , but a landing none the less, and Dick couldn't help but to clap as pride washed over him, because he had taught him that. HE had taught him that, just like the older brother he was supposed to be. It wasn't long into his reunion with the new Robin until Dick noticed Alfred making his way down the stairway with a smile on his face at the two young men. Running up to the older gentleman Dick threw his arms around him, and the action was reciprocated by the old butler.

"God I've missed you old man." Dick had meant that, more than Alfred could possibly know. It wasn't the same for the young hero waking up every morning and not smelling the fantastic cooking and seeing the old mans' smiling face. He was more like a grandfather than a butler, and not a day went by that Dick felt bad for leaving the way he did and taking away a child from Alfreds' life.

"I've missed you too, Master Dick. I've prepared your old room for you, it's just the way you left it." Dick hoped so, he missed that place, it's the place that reminded him of some his favorite memories as Robin, the title that belonged to Tim now and Dick hoped the young man would make his own memories as the Boy Wonder. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs he caught the sight of another person from his past, well two actually, and his breath caught in his throat. Barbara Gordon and Roy Harper holding hands were the sight that greeted him at the top of the stairwell. Taking her hand from Roys' Barbara launched herself down the stairs and into Dicks' arms, wrapping him in the most bone crushing hug he had received yet. It felt good holding Barbara again, not like when they dated, but like old friends who had not seen each other for a while, but he couldn't help but remember.

"Welcome home you thick headed jerk." Smiling at what she had called him when he left, turned nickname, he realized that this made his return worth everything. Being a part of the family again.

"Nice to see you too, you self-righteous and judgmental harpy, it's been a while." Dick could feel her smile as well, Roy was rushing down the stairs next hugging him around Barbara. To be honest he didn't see them working out at the time they announced they were dating, but Barbara was good for Roy, and vice versa, they brought the best out of each other and after a while his mind was changed. It had been a long time since he had seen Roy, but here and now it felt like it was just yesterday. After talking to the two for a while they took Tim to the park together, leaving Dick to get settled in and get ready for tomorrows big party. After being home for a few hours Dick found himself sitting on the bed in his old room thinking about seeing the last person he hadn't yet, Bruce. It had been a year since the two had spoken face to face, and he was a little worried about the meeting. Sure he had constantly sent Dick money and a car last year, but Bruce had never made the trip to see him since Dicks' last visit to Gotham. His thoughts were interrupted by Alfred entering the doorway.

"Master Dick, he's in the cave if you wanted to know." With that Dick pushed himself up from the bed, running a hand through his short messy black hair, putting a hand on Alfreds' shoulder as he exited the room, and made his way to the foyer, to the secret passage way, and into the stairwell that led to the Batcave. The journey was one that the young man made so many times before as Robin, but that was long ago. He was Nightwing now, as much as he wished he was still Robin, it had been Dicks' time to leave the nest. As he came to the main platform of the cave he saw a chair turned toward the main computer, and surely a Batman hard at work on the keyboard. His reservations were still in full force, but he started walking forward towards the man who had taken him in, with ever, with ever step Dick became more and more hesitant, but before he could turn to leave the chair turned revealing Bruce Wayne, his mentor and his father in every way except blood. For a few minutes it was simply staring between the two men, until Bruce held out his hand to Dick. The younger man looked at it for a few seconds before pushing it away, and enveloping the older man in a hug, one that said so many things; thank you, I missed everyone, and I'm sorry. Bruce being the detective he was knew what Dick was doing, he was asking for forgiveness even when he didn't need to ask for it. The only thing Bruce did was return the hug, and he felt like Clark was grabbing him around the waist as hard as Dick made his grip after he returned the embrace of the younger man.

"How have you been Dick?" Bruce asked, pulling back and placing his hands on the younger mans shoulder, and couldn't help but be proud of how he turned out. Dick was a strong, brave, and dedicated young man, the hero Bruce knew he could be when he took him under his wing all those years ago. Sure he missed having the young man here but he understood his need to be his own man, he had needed that as well in his youth. Dick just smiled back at his mentor, friend, and he was sure about the man as his father, with a biggest smile on his face.

"I've been good..." It was wonderful, the two men sat there in the cave and talked for hours about how life had been, the adventures they had been on, and to Dicks' surprise learned that Bruce was currently testing the waters of a relationship with Diana, he truly had been away from Gotham for far too long. Slipping in unnoticed by the two were Tim, Barbara, and Roy as they returned from the park, watching the reunion with huge smiles on their faces. They hadn't seen Bruce smile all that often, but now he was actually laughing with his former sidekick, and they both seemed genuinely happy to see the other again. They trio left their hiding spot letting the former partners continue their reunion in private. After talking for a few hours Dick dragged himself up to bed leaving Bruce to finish whatever project he was working on, after all he had a party to attend tomorrow.

The time of the party came before Dick had expected the next day, he'd forgotten how fast time flew inside Wayne Manor. He, Bruce, Tim, Barbara, and Roy were leaving in thirty minutes. Dick was already in his suit pacing the halls, a lot of his friends would be there that he hadn't seen in a while, Wally would be there with his fiancée Linda, Conner would be there with Megan, Kaldur would be there as well, and so would she. God did Dick miss her, she was the one he missed the most. Her long blonde hair, her light blue eyes, her calloused yet delicate hands, he could go on and on about the one that got away from him, but that would only make him more nervous. Lost in his thoughts the young hero saw Tim struggling in the mirror giving his best attempt at tying his bow tie, smiling Dick walked in and watched one more botched attempt before speaking up. "Need some help there my main little man." Dick said with a smile.

"Nobody talks like that anymore Dick, and I'm not little." Tim sighed, all the while with a small smile on his boyish face.

"I do agree you are not little but you look like you could use some help." Kneeling down in front of the younger boy Dick retch out for the younger mans tie, helping the newest Robin get his bow tie in order for the party. "I remember when Bruce did this for me, it feels good to do it for someone else now, especially if I get to do it for my little brother." Putting the finishing touches on the tie Dick watched Tim look away with an embarrassed look on his face. "Something on your mind Tim?" Dick asked softly, he'd never seen Tim look like that, the boy look downright bashful, and it amused Dick to no end to see his brother look so nervous, it meant he wasn't the only one hesitant about tonights festivities.

"There's gonna be a girl at the party that I really like, and I don't know what to do about liking her. She's so cool and fun and I turn into a real dork around her because of it." Dick felt this was another time he could help the young man, so he offered his services once again to Tim.

"I can help you out with that buddy." He felt that this was going fine until he saw Tim give him a skeptical look, cocked eyebrow with a confused frown and all. "What's that look for?"

"No offence Dick, but I think I'll ask Bruce." This was confusing to Dick, was Tim really going to the Bat rather than him, 'What's wrong with my advice, I mean going to Bruce, really?', Dick thought.

"Why ask Bruce?" Simple enough, Dick knew Bruce didn't have the best track record with women so he wanted to know why Tim would go to him instead.

"'Cause you screwed up pretty bad with Babs and Bruce is dating Wonder Woman. No offense Dick, but Diana is way hot, and well you don't have a date tonight." Dick couldn't really argue with him there, but still, Bruce having success with a woman, what was he 1 for 50, Dick was just 0 for 1, well 0 for 2 if you included the one he let get away. He was curious as to if she would even remember him from the old days, the good days. Dick just waved the Boy Wonder on to go speak with Bruce, as he sat on the floor of Tims' room thinking about the difference between himself and Bruce with women, the difference Dick decided was that Bruce hadn't hurt one of the women he cared about most, and not even taken a chance with the other he cared for. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Barbara standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever, making him question why he ever left, but even now he doesn't feel the way he used too, Barbara didn't make him nervous to see again, it was her, the former teammate he could never forget.

"We're all leaving now, Diana finally showed up and Lucius decided to come over and ride to the party with us as well, he really wants to see you." Standing up Dick went to leave the room for the stairs, but not before Barbara grabbed him into another embrace, which her returned immediately. "I've missed having you around Dick, I wish you'd come home and stay. It would be good to have one of my best friends around to hang out with when Roy isn't here." Dick just smiled and placed a friendly kiss on Barbaras' hairline, as he made his way down to the foyer, walking up to the genius man who had helped him so much with his former and current hero equipment, Lucius Fox. Then the young man made his way over to the Amazon that had stolen the heart of his mentor, but before Dick could even make a motion Diana wrapped him in a surprisingly gentle embrace and placed a kiss on his forehead. Dick couldn't help but well up a little at the action, and he wondered if Diana was the mother figure in his life to the father figure of Bruce Wayne, he certainly hoped so. The entire ride to the Gotham Plaza hotel Lucius went on about how much Dick had grown, and how much he reminded him of Bruce, this brought a smile to the two men as they shared a laugh at the though. Heck maybe Dick would even be Batman one day. As the Bat-Family made their way up to the main ballroom of the lavish hotel, to make their grand entrance Dick kept thinking Bruce was shooting him sly glances, he wasn't sure why but they kind of unnerved him, you never could know what Bruce Wayne was thinking. The group began to file into the lavishly decorated room and Dick was about to follow until Alfred held him back by the shoulder, the old butler told him there was something special planned for him. That was when Dick heard Bruce over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to reintroduce you all to the second prodigal son of the Wayne family, my _son_ Dick Grayson." As he walked into the room Dick realized he was holding back tears at the words, he had always thought that was how Bruce felt about him, it was just good to actually hear it out loud and in front of so many others. Shaking hands with passersby as he made his way to the podium, he found her, sitting next to Oliver Queen and across from Dinah Queen, sitting there was Artemis, and his breath caught in his throat at how stunning she was, even more so than the last time he saw her if that was possible. Dick would deal with her in a moment now however he had to speak. "What do you have to say to the people Dick?" Bruce asked the young man, giving Dick the microphone as he gave the younger man another hug. Thinking it over and looking at the way Artemis' dress fit her Dick decided short as possible was the way to go with his speech.

"Let's party!" 'Simple enough' Dick thought, as he pushed through the people in the crowd looking for Artemis he got more caught up than he'd thought he would have. Wally and his fiancée Linda were the first to find him, and no offence to one of his best friends, for someone who can move so fast he took up a lot of time when it came to talking. After catching up and a hug Dick was on the hunt for the female emerald archer, but of course he ran into Megan and Conner, he and Conner shared a hug and a smile and that was enough for the two of them, Megan however thought otherwise. After around forty minutes of talking about his life in Bludhaven and listening to their life together in Metropolis he was able to give her the slip with some lame excuse about needing to pee, Dick always loved Megan because of her sweet nature, but right now he had somewhere to be, he was grateful for Conner taking up her attention with a kiss to smooth out his getaway. Kaldur wasn't a problem at all, he knew what Dick wanted and a simple hug was enough for the Atlantian, Dick had always thought that Kaldur knew before even himself how he felt about Artemis. Eventually he saw her out on one of the balconies, her hair pulled back into that traditional bushy blonde ponytail that looked like gold against the dark cityscape of Gotham, the only difference was her bangs now framed her perfect face. Taking a deep breath the young masked hero slipped in silently behind her, steadying his nerves Dick leaned in and whispered in the young archers' ear. "What is a lovely young woman like yourself doing out here all alone in the cold?" The question was met with a surprised jump, a thump on his shoulder, and lastly an embrace from his former teammate, Artemis Crock, also known as Artemis Queen ever since Oliver adopted her. The team had found out about her ties to the League of Shadows and at first they had shunned her from their ranks, but when she helped fight against them the five teens had accepted her back into the fold. Later after a while back on the team against all of their beliefs, she and Wally had dated. Dick was actually amused at the time, until his last year on the team when Wally eventually broke up with her because he'd met Linda and their mutual love of science drove them apart. Artemis had been a mess, Wally had basically cheated on her in Dicks opinion and he was growing tired of being in Bruces' shadow, so he tried to help by offering himself to her. They had kissed, touched, and given themselves completely to each other in the effort to help the other feel alive again. Along the way Dick felt more for her, but by the time he'd realized how much, he had already moved onto Bludhaven and felt it best to leave the past in the past.

Artemis felt so many things come back to her, how she felt when Dick had held her, the way how he smelled made her go crazy inside, how she wished he had taken her with him to Bluhaven and they could have both started over. She pulled back to look Dick in the eyes, her steely grey ones meeting his ice blue colored eyes, and it was still there for her the butterflies he made her feel after she thought Wally had destroyed them all. Artemis had thought at the time when she was twenty and Dick was eighteen, they were only helping each other forget, but it turned into something else for her, and she though so for him too until he left for Bludhaven, and from there she dedicated her whole life to helping Oliver, wishing Dick would come back one day. Now here he was, and she was nervous and didn't know what to say, so she swallowed her nerves and just went with it. "Well I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along, have you seen him?" Sure Artemis was well aware of the way she looked, she knew she was attractive and that just about any man would want her, but the archer couldn't help but be unsure of her flirting around Dick. She could think back to the cute boyish thirteen year old she'd first met, then the attractive young man he became while on the team, and now here was this beautiful man standing in front of her and Artemis felt her need and desire for him come back unbridled, and hopefully if she was lucky enough she would get him.

"Oww, harsh, am I not a perfectly fine dance partner?" Dick couldn't help but to smile around the blonde archer, she'd always had that effect on him. The look in her eyes was such a strange mixture to him; mischief, hesitation, and hurt. Had his leaving really done all of that, completely taken this strong womans confidence from her when it concerned him, he'd never thought the name Dick felt more appropriate than at this moment.

"Well, with a few adjustments, like losing the tie, it makes you look like a square. Maybe some tighter pants, it's always good to show off that butt you've got buddy." Dick just laughed as he held Artemis closer as they heard the music from the ballroom float out to the balcony, and they started to sway with each other. Both becoming lost in the feel of being held by the other again, Dick could still remember the first time he'd held her this close, the time he found out Wally had left her and how even though she was broken hearted she still played the tough girl act. Artemis was remembering as well, the feel of his hands on her back felt more calloused and rough but just as soothing. It had been the hardest time of her life emotionally when Wally had decided that their time was over, but in came Dick soaring like an eagle into her heart, and then he was gone and she was broken again this time beyond repair. The young emerald archer let a sad smile grow on her face, maybe she wasn't broken beyond repair she could feel things were better now the he was here with her again.

"It's good to see you Arty, I've missed you." Oh and he had, not a day went by when Dick didn't think about her. Bringing his hand to the side of her face he tucked some of the fringe of her bangs behind her ear. Artemis could feel her face heat up as Dick kept her close to his body, leaning her head on his shoulder. There was still the question she needed to ask him, the one that both could still feel hanging above them like a storm cloud.

"Then why did you leave without me?" This stopped Dick in his movements as he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He wasn't really prepared for that even when he knew it was going to come sooner or later, so he just shrugged. "Didn't you want to take me with you?" Artemis could feel the words almost catch in her throat as she knew she was starting to well up at the emotion of getting her anger at the young man out as well as her desire to tell Dick how she still feels.

"I did..."

"Then why didn't you?" This question was also hard for Dick to answer, but she deserved an answer. Dick loved her enough to dig deep enough for one.

"I guess I was running from all of my memories Arty, running from Bruces' shadow. Now that I look back at my life, my memories make me realize how much of a screw-up I really am, they're just a reminder of what I've done wrong. Looking at all the nights I spent alone and knowing that you should have been there with me, I know I made the worst decision of my life." Dick sighed, making Artemis raise her head as she looked at the younger man in front of her. Putting her hands on the side of his face, she brought her lips to Dicks' in a passionate kiss. This was not what Dick had expected but he would be a liar if he didn't enjoy the way her lips moved against his once again, Artemis was just as blissful as Dick, this was her way of telling him how she had and still does feel about him, that she had always loved him. After a minute or two of sweet oblivion, the two heroes broke apart for air, their eyes opening and locking on each others' as they drew in ragged and shaky breaths.

"You're so stupid Richard Grayson." Dick could feel his eyes widen and his face redden at the outburst from the blonde archer as her mouth fell into a hard line. "You should have known that I would have followed you anywhere, you were all I had Dick and I needed. Do one thing for me though, don't ever discount your memories, because sometimes memories show us our mistakes so we don't make them in the future Dick." As the words left her mouth Dick scooped her up bridal style walked the two of them through the party area, flashing a mischievous look to Bruce who gave one right back, his arm Diana as they were talking to Clark and Oliver. Next he looked to Kaldur who was giving an approving smile back. As they were exiting the door he could hear Wally from behind.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN, DICK AND ARTEMIS, SINCE WHEN?" All the two young people could do was to laugh as they made their way outside, Wally really was slow for someone who can move so fast. Hailing a cab to take them to Wayne Manor, the two teens continued to make up for lost years their lips never leaving the others as they stumbled through the doors to the Mansion, Artemis' heels becoming lost on the foyer floor, Dicks' jacket thrown over the handrail of the stairs, his Nightwing mask falling out of the chest pocket. Eventually they made it to Dicks' door, closing it with laughter and sighs of content from behind it. Later that night the two young people found themselves tangled in the sheets cloths discarded all around the room, and Dick wondered how he got so lucky to hold Artemis in his arms again. Both young heroes were simply whispering sweet nothings to each other until Dick decided that the serious question he needed to ask the girl in his arms needed to be put out into the open.

"Arty, you know my apartment in Bludhaven really is too big for one person and I was just wondering..." However the former Boy Wonder didn't even get his chance to complete his sentence when Artemis interrupted with a kiss and an answer.

"Yes!" Looking at the beautiful girl in his arms, thinking about the moments he had been having with his family the past two days, Dick truly felt like the Prodigal Son, returning from nothing to the fortunes of his former life. Maybe he'd be spending a few more days in Gotham, before taking himself and this angel back to Bludhaven. Heck it wasn't just that the city needed another hero, Dick needed her. Maybe someday the Prodigal Son could come back the Gotham for good one day, with his lovely archer in tow.

**AN: This is how I'd like to see the future of Young Justice turn out, as I'm a fan of Robin and Artemis. This version Dick seems like he cares a little more what people think of him, so I wrote him a little remorseful about becoming Nightwing. Please leave a review if you don't mind they are very much appreciated, and check out my other story, Earth-One: Young Justice. It's not based on the cartoon, but if you like the cartoon I think you might like this story, thanks to all.**


	2. The First Time

**AN: I just couldn't leave this as a oneshot, so I thought I would write events in the past that led to Dick leaving for Bludhaven and leaving Artemis behind to be a solo hero. This definitely won't be the last chapter, because I have so many ideas I have to write them.**

**Chapter Two: The First Time**

Artemis couldn't believe the way her life had changed in just two months, first her mother dies and she feels like her world is crashing around her, thankfully Wally had been there, at least until he meet Linda and the speedster left her behind for the lovely scientist. Ollie had adopted her officially after her mother died, not that Artemis needed it as she was a legal adult, but was so glad that her mentor did, he helped calm the storm inside her with his fatherly demeanor and goofy actions and Dinah was always there with a motherly hand after Wally left her, there was girl time abound with Megan and Dinah and of course Donna whenever she was around and not with Diana on Paradise Island. Sitting on the bed of her room at Mount Justice, she closed her eyes, reveling in the calming darkness of nothing, at least with nothing she couldn't be hurt, no more storm clouds to mess up the life she'd built. The archer was stil dumbfounded by the fact that the team stood by her even after learning about her ties to the League of Shadows, they were there for her and Artemis would never forget that, that they were her friends, even if most of them were annoyingly in love, well all except for Dick. Megan and Conner were on the fast track to marriage with how their relationship was going, a fact Conners' father Superman was ecstatic about, obviously Wally had found someone better than her, and Kaldur had hit it off with Clarks' cousin from Krypton, Kara, Artemis thought her name was. Dick was different however, he was going the opposite direction in romance. Just last month he'd broken up with his girlfriend Barbara, and Artemis was still thoroughly confused as to why, Barbara was smart, beautiful, strong, determined, pretty much perfect, but he'd just left her without a real explanation. 'Just like Dick', Artemis thought to herself as she fell back onto the mattress enjoying the relaxing feel of the memory foam underneath her, like a personnel cloud to take away all of the young female archers problems. Unbeknownst to Artemis, the form of said teammate was leaning up against her door frame watching her with a smile on his face after leaving the training room in Mount Justice. Dick Grayson had been having one of the toughest times of his life, and standing here was making things no easier, he'd just left Barbara a month ago and here he was watching his beautiful blonde team mate like a school boy. Things weren't making a lot of sense lately for the young masked hero, suddenly everything looked different to him, was he really Bruces' partner at eighteen years old or just a side-kick, being a side-kick may have been fine for Babs but he wanted more. To be honest he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be Bruces' partner anymore, Dick felt like the sun that didn't get to shine because the moon was eclipsing his abilities and he had no way out, all he wanted was acknowledgement from Bruce, even a simple thank you, that he was a good hero and not a side-kick. He thought back to the moment he told Barbara they were done and how hard it was for him, leaving behind his life and starting a new one.

**-Flashback-**

It was raining in Gotham City, not an unusual occurrence in the dark and depressing city, but a fitting setting for the scene going on in Gotham Central Park. In the rain were two young people standing in front of each other, a young man with sad eyes but a straight face, and a beautiful young redhead whose tears were hidden by the falling rain drops. With arms crossed and his mouth turned down in a frown Dick Grayson refused to move his eyes to the form of the silently sobbing redhead, he knew if he did his resolve could be totally broken and he wouldn't be able to set out on his own.

"So you're just leaving all of us behind. You're just going to turn your back on Gotham City and all of its citizens." These words hurt more than Dick was really prepared to expect, he knew they would sting so he prepared to hear them, but all the protection in the world didn't brace him for how they would actually sound coming from Barbara. It was a strange mixture of emotion at the way she'd spoken to him; Dick felt hurt, guilt, sadness, but mostly he was enraged at the judgment she was throwing his way.

"I am leaving, but don't you dare say I'm turning my back on anything or anyone." Letting his anger flow, her felt his frown turn into a scowl, with no more reservations at looking at his friend, partner, and lover, and the two were now locked in a stare down. Barbara with a look of confused anger while Dick was just angry at her holier than thou attitude towards his decision to leave Gotham. It wasn't like he'd be gone forever. _'Why can't she and Bruce just trust me, trust that I need this.' _The former Boy Wonder thought as he continued to stare Barbara down.

"Why Dick, why after all of this time here in Gotham are you doing this to all of us, we're your family. What is the point?" It was hard for Dick to look at her like this, broken with her arms wrapped around herself, as if she let go she'd fall to pieces. It was hard to look at her like this, but Dick had to let go if was ever going to go anywhere else in life, to break out of being _The Boy Wonder_, to find some identity that had nothing to go with Bruce Wayne or Gotham City, something that was just Dick Grayson.

"I have to start being my own man Babs, and I don't know who I am without you, Alfred, or Bruce and I need to find out." Without another word he turned and he left, leaving his city, his old life, and the first love of his life behind, the only problem was Dick wasn't sure he was in love with her anymore.

**_End Flashback_**

Leave he had, he'd left Gotham after that night and he had no plans of returning anytime soon. Traversing the floor of Artemis' room, Dick felt like he was walking down an endless hallway, until he finally retch the bedside and sat himself on it and the blonde archer sat up with a start as her hair out of its normal ponytail fell in a messy tangle of locks around her face as she glared at the acrobat on her bed, _'Beautiful'_, he thought staring into her deep grey eyes with his ice colored ones.

"Penny for your thoughts Arty?" Gathering herself from the fright of his sudden weight on her mattress Artemis proceeded to give him a hard jab to the shoulder, but to her disappointment Dick just laughed it off making her even more upset with him, but it was hard when the mischievous boyish smile was on his defined face. It still amazed Artemis how Dick had changed over the years, he'd turned from a scrawny thirteen year old computer nerd who was also an incredible athlete into a well developed eighteen year old, a _very_ well developed eighteen year old. Of course he was still a computer nerd, but he definitely looked the part of athlete these days the young archer thought to herself as she took in his physique. Sure Dick wasn't as large as Clark, Bruce, or Conner, but Artemis thought he was such a perfect mixture of lean hard muscle and large bulky muscle, lean enough to still be the best acrobat in the world but definitely enough muscle to hold his own against the most polished fighters in the world. _'God he looks good…wait a minute this isn't some Abercrombie model this is Dick I'm thinking about!'_ Artemis thought, she didn't just think of her friend that way, after all they had both just gone through some tough times even if she thought his buff scared up torso looked amazing they were best friends and she just couldn't think about Dick that way. Letting herself be a little vulnerable she grabbed his tape wrapped hands and held them in hers and with that invitation he pulled her closer into the most comforting hug of her life, and once again thanks to Dick Grayson, Artemis Queen felt safe once again.

"I'm just trying to get by, I would assume you are to buddy?" Artemis whispered as she laid her head on Dicks' broad chest, taking in his scent, pine and steel. It was a strange mixture of scents, but one that was so him, the femme fatale thought to herself with a small smirk. She wasn't sure when it happened not that that really mattered, but sometime during their tenure on the team they had gotten so close to one another, not just as friends or a sibling type relationship, in fact Artemis didn't think that those labels were strong enough for her and Dicks' relationship. He'd saved her so many times, and she'd saved him just as many, while she could count on one hand how may time she'd saved Wally or him her, like they hadn't needed each other like she needed Dick. Artemis knew he was trying to help her through this by being here now, even though he was going through the exact same thing. Artemis was always amazed at how easy it was for Dick to put his own problems aside and help others instead, and him doing it for her now, well she appreciated it more than he would ever know. The blonde archer felt the acrobats lean strong arms wind around her waist and pull her closer to his body. Dick could feel it, the hurt she was going through, and he couldn't say he wasn't furious with his best friend, at least he'd had the decency to break-up with Barbara before leaving. Wally had left her in the blink of an eye for another woman right on top Artemis' mother dying, and Dick just wanted to help her get back to normal in any way he could and if it meant being her shoulder to cry on then so be it, she was worth it. It was Dicks responsibility to help her, he was the only one on the team who'd lost family, and he knew the pain she was feeling more than she could imagine. Climbing into Dicks lap Artemis twisted her hands in his short unruly hair as she continued to inhale his scent, allowing herself to be soothed by it. "I'm glad you're here though, I need you Dick. You make me feel like it will be okay." Looking up from Dicks' chest Artemis looked into his eyes, and could see something change in his eyes, like he'd just cracked some great mystery and understood some great secret. The thing Artemis did not know was that she did as well, her eyes shone just as brightly as Dicks' did, feeling herself become self-conscious under the acrobats gaze, she looked downward as she tuck a lock of her behind her ear as she tried to hide her blush and shy smile. Looking into her eyes and watching her shy actions Dick felt couldn't help what his body had decided to do what it did next, he felt himself lean in closer and closer and with every centimeter he felt the air grow thicker, and finally he kissed her. The archer couldn't help but be surprised at first, this was her number one friend in the world, but after the initial shock Artemis realized this was the greatest kiss of her life as she felt his tongue beg for entrance that she gladly granted and was kissing Dick back with the same fever and passion. Eventually the two young heroes broke apart for desperately needed air, their foreheads pressed together as they looked deep into each others' eyes. Dick wasn't sure exactly what compelled him to do that, but for the first time in a while he was embarrassed in front of a girl, one of his best friends no less, but he wasn't sure he regretted it at all. Artemis simply stared at the younger man, her face betraying no emotion, outside she was stoic but inside so many feeling were bubbling inside her for Dick. _'What was that, I mean why am I so flustered by him all of a sudden? I can't have feelings for him can I?'_ Artemis thought as she brought her fingers to rest on her lips that were still tingling from the contact with the acrobats. Dick however was fumbling for the right words to say to make up for his blunder with the archer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know that we're both in these really bad situations and that was the last thing that you needed on top of all of it..." However the complete apology didn't get to come all the way out, as Dicks lips were stopped by Artemis' finger holding them closed. Removing herself from Dicks lap Artemis went to slide the door to her room shut and locking it with a touch of the keypad. Artemis slid her jacket from her shoulders as she made her way back to the bed as Dick began removing the wrap from his hands and wrists, their eyes never breaking contact. The masked hero wasn't sure how the two of them taking solace in each others' company from the crap that had entered their lives had turned into them about to do what he thought they were, but Dick wasn't complaining in the slightest, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on wanted him and boy did he want her. The young Vietnamese woman pushed her acrobatic friend onto his back, Artemis was very curious as to what could be accomplished by a gymnast in the bedroom and who better to test than the worlds' greatest gymnast in Dick Grayson. For what seemed like forever the two were lost in sweet oblivion; no thought, no concerns, just feeling the touch of each other, skin against skin, and basking in the feeling of being truly alive for the first time in a about a month. Dick was mesmerized afterwards, the two of them lying there together underneath Artemis' sheets sweaty with their cloths discarded around the room, and looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms, he didn't know what to think. She was more than just a best friend, she was something else, but he had no idea what she was to him exactly all he knew was that she was important, possibly the most important person in his life, now all of that was in jeopardy because he followed through with their actions and had sex with her, but part of him just said don't over think it and just be with her. Looking at Artemis sleeping soundly in his arms the young hero couldn't help but let those thoughts wash away, she truly was breath taking all olive skin and bushy blonde hair, _'Perfect'_ Dick thought as he ran his hands through that same hair as he felt the silky feel send shivers up his spine. Allowing herself a small smile at the display of affection, Artemis continued to feign sleep as she thought about what had just happened. She loved Dick, but there was no way she could be in love with Dick, this was just an escape for them. Artemis wouldn't allow herself to ruin a friendship with a relationship, but it couldn't hurt if they had fun until they both found something more. Shaking the young woman seemingly awake, Artemis turned her tired gaze towards the shy looking acrobat whose chest she'd been laying her head on.

"So you still think you shouldn't have done that Richard?" The smile on her face made her look more like Cheshire than he cared for, but it was still sexy and alluring. Artemis just continued to grin as she traced the contours of Dick Graysons' abs, and boy were those fun to play with in her honest opinion.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever done." Dick saw her eyebrow shoot up in a questioning manor, just like she always did to him when he made a smart remark to her, and it always put him firmly in his place. Leaning down to where her nose touched his, Artemis placed a very chaste kiss on the young mans lips before moving them to his ears nibbling on the lobe slightly.

"Come on tiger don't look so shy, face it you just hit the jackpot." Sprawling herself across her friend, Artemis had a goofy grin on her face at her lame joke, as she giggled at the way Dick cocked his eyebrow at her dumb joke. _'He's so cute'_ wait she didn't just think that, this was her best friend in the whole world, no he was more than that, but she couldn't be falling for him there was no way. _'Oh but I can have sex with him and admire his abs and ass'_ she thought sarcastically to herself, this had just made things more confusing, but she couldn't help but feel so much better in Dicks arms, as she returned her head to his chest, letting his scent calm her once again.

"Seriously Arty, a Spider-Man joke right now, this is serious. We really need to talk about this." Even though he was utterly truthful about being serious, Dick had to smile when Artemis smiled. Brushing some of her lose hair behind one of her ears, he couldn't help but to look her over again, nothing about this girl was imperfect_. 'Boy Wally really is the biggest idiot I've ever had as a bestfriend'_ was the only though running through his head, as Artemis returned her head to his chest.

"I know, but not right now. Let's just sleep for now." Dick was hard pressed to argue, Artemis was a spitfire if he'd ever met one and she took about all he had left after his gymnastics training out of him. Pulling her closer Dick closed his eyes as he buried his face in Artemis' hair, as he took in her scent, jasmine, steel, and wood, something so feminine yet so _her_. Drifting off to sleep, he knew he wouldn't ever fall in love with her, he couldn't. At least not yet, and then all was dark as he fell into a peaceful slumber. They'd said they wouldn't fall in love but as they slept the constantly shifted from the posture of best friends until they were comfortably in a lovers embrace, and to them everything else seemed far away except each other as their dreams were filled with the other.


	3. New Personas

**AN: So this is how I would imagine Battle for the Cowl would go down in YJ universe as Dick Grayson becomes the Dark Knight and how he depends on Artemis and the rest of the Batfamily to get through the news of Bruces' death and the transition to becoming Batman.**

**Chapter Three: New Personas **

The weather outside Wayne Manor was an accurate reflection of the mood of the entire city of Gotham, dreary and turbulent, however the weather reflected on one man more fittingly than any other, his name was Dick Grayson. Most Gothamites were grieving the death of Bruce Wayne due to a tragic car accident, or so the story had been told. However it was much more than that, not only had the citizens lost their tabloid icon, but had unknowingly lost their Dark Knight as well to the hands of Darkseid and his Omega Sanction, but not before Bruce had killed the evil son of a bitch. It wasn't just the family though, everyone missed Bruce, Clark wasn't his chipper Kansas farm boy self, while J'onn wasn't as open as he once was, Diana hadn't returned from Themiscyra since the funeral even though Dick was adamant the Wayne Manor would always be her home, just the way she and Bruce had imagined it to be. Hal had been on more missions than Dick had ever remembered him taking for the Corp. as long as he'd known the brave Green Lantern. Dick was thankful for the support from his friends, especially Wally and Conner who had been by on numerous occasions to help clean up Gotham while he and Tim patrolled as Nightwing and Robin. Kaldur had patrolled Gotham Bay many times as well and it was always good to know that Atlantis had his back. Sitting in the chair in the Batcave his mentor had once used, Dick Grayson was clutching the cowl of the newly designed Batsuit Alfred had created in his fists, like the harder he held on the more likely it would be that Bruce was still out there somewhere. The young man also couldn't but have slight hesitations after the invasion by the Black Lantern Corp. when Dick saw the reanimated corpse of Bruce Wayne come to life, and the image of him sending his father-figure back to the grave for good was one he wished he could forget, such things tended to have traumatic effects on most people, Dick was no exception to the rule, the only person he could imagine being so cold was Damian Wayne. Bruces' own biological son, brought to Bruce by his mother Talia al Ghul, the daughter of the Devil himself Ra's al Ghul. Leaning back and resting against the chairs back, the older and wiser Dick Grayson couldn't help but to think of the events that led to him receiving the mantle of Batman, 'The Battle for the Cowl', Tim had called it, if Dick remembered correctly. Once news had spread around Gotham City of Batmans' demise there were many impostors to come out of the woodwork, one more dangerous than the others, Jason Todd, one of the former Robins, and Dick frowned at the thought. Jason had been taking the crime fighting to a frightening new extreme ever since he returned as the Red Hood, but even more so as _"Batman"_ even shooting the Joker at point blank range, as well as injuring Tim. After bringing his younger brother back to the Cave for treatment, Dick left Stephanie in the infirmary room to look after Tim, while he went out in the new Batsuit Alfred had originally designed for Bruce, to stop Jasons' current antics, said imposter eventually fell off the side of a building during their fight, but Dick truly believed he was still out there, after all no body was found and it wasn't like Jason Todd to stay dead for long. That had been merely four short hours ago, and to say the former Boy Wonder was exhausted was an understatement, but he wanted to be there when Tim woke up so he could talk to the younger man about where he found Jasons' hideout, and to baby his younger brother about being more careful.

If there was one thing Dick knew, it was that Tim was much smarter than him. He'd found Jasons' 'Cave' in just about an hour and a half while it would have taken Dick at least three or four to pin-point its location. However Dick would have to wait as Stephanie had come to tell him Tim was stable but would be out for quite a while more, thanking the young woman, Dick watched her go back into the infirmary room. With a smile the talented acrobat noted the love the young woman still had for Tim, even when Stephanie hadn't been Spoiler for a few short months she had helped around the Cave, and he'd notice her gaze land on the Batgirl suit Cass had left behind more than a few times. He knew Tim wouldn't like it, but Dick knew how hard Stephanie had been working with Barbara and in her training with himself, Tim, and even Damian, and she would be an excellent member to the Bat-Family, but that decision would have to wait for another time as Dick heard footsteps behind him, a smile came across the ne Batmans' face hoping Artemis would be home from taking over patrol duties. Turning in the chair Dick was instead met with the young Damian Wayne, still looking as arrogant and abrasive as ever while the light from the Caves' computer added a look of darkness to the boy, it also didn't help that the the hero was in no mood to deal with him, however the young boy thought otherwise.

"So Drake got himself beaten up, I wouldn't let that happen if I was Robin you know." _'Not this again'_ thought Dick as he watched the young boy lean against the case with his old Robin costume, a cocky grin on his face. If he didn't know otherwise Dick would swear that Damian was the son of Ra's al Ghul and not Bruce Wayne by the way the kid acted, like he was entitled to everything he wanted and could take what he wasn't given. Getting up from his seat he ruffled Damians' hair as he started towards the stairs to go to bed, until the young boys' words stopped him in his tracks. "I could just take the mantle of Batman if you're not up to it Grayson." Damians' eyes bore into the back of Dicks head, and the older man could feel the distaste for the youngsters attitude return to the surface. Turning to face the petulant boy, Dick let his eyes turn to cold ice as he stared into the dark brown orbs of the young man, allowing himself to use the gift of intimidation Bruce had taught him in his youth.

"Let me make something very clear Damian, Tim Drake has risked his life and come closer to death than just about anyone I know. He's strong, smart and gifted, and he is my equal. That is the only reason he won't be Robin under me, I respect him too much to ask him to work under me." Damian seemed to become perturbed by the words that Dick was saying to him, he wasn't used to being spoken to this way, like a child. "You are just a child Damian, but if you think you can defeat me, Tim, or even Stephanie for that matter say so because we'll let you give it your best shot." When the young boy didn't say anything Dick continued on. "Exactly as I thought, all bark and no bite. I remember the beating you took from Roy when you made fun of Barbaras' wheelchair, maybe when she gets home I'll tell the lady of the house how you've been acting." This made Damian go as wide eyed as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Whatever, but this conversation isn't over. I still think you should think about it Grayson. I would make an excellent partner." With that Damian made his way to the steps and up into the main house, watching him leave Dick was still staring intently at the door the young man had just exited, letting himself breathe and relax just a little Dick settled back into the chair like an uncoiling spring. After a few more minutes of waiting Dick figured it would be best to rest and talk to Tim in the morning, he was very tired himself after all. Dragging himself up into the main house Dick had all the intent of sleeping as soundly as possible right now, but as he entered the foyer he saw Alfred sweeping up the remains of one of the more expensive vases in the house and he wished the kind old man would have waited until the next day to clean it up, it was far to late for Alfred to be out of bed.

"Damian?" Dick almost felt silly for asking.

"Why yes Master Dick, he seemed even more testy than usual if that is at all possible." The old butler sounded just as regal as always, but Dick could still see the smile on Alfreds' face at the joke, or maybe it was just true enough to be a statement, the hero really wasn't sure.

"Yea, I gave him a talking to. After all he needs to learn he just can't be given everything anymore. He's going to be a hard one to raise." Dick saw Alfred smile at that, and he couldn't help but to smile as well. The regal older gentleman placed his hand on the shoulder of the young man he considered his own grandson, as he spoke words of encouragement.

"It takes a village Master Dick, we will all be here to help the boy along, but you and Miss Artemis need to be the most important. You two need to show him how to be a hero, after all I think Master Tim would kill him if alone with the boy for over half an hour." Letting himself enjoy a laugh with Alfred, Dick slumped towards the stairs looking completely drained. "I've left some cloths for you to sleep in on the bed in the master bedroom Master Dick." Waving to the older gentleman, Dick made his way up the stairs and eventually into the bedroom and changing into the white athletic shorts, leaving the black t-shirt for his expected visitor. Settling into the sheets, the young man drifted off to sleep with thoughts of long bushy blonde hair and the color green.

Making her way home through the storm, finishing up the patrol of Gotham for Dick and Tim, the lean young woman cursed agreeing to such a thing in this weather when she drove a motorcycle. _'Oh yea, and that I also wear a costume with no sleeves and very exposed mid-rift' _Artemis thought as she reminded herself to kill Dick when she returned to the mansion. Pulling into the garage of Wayne Manor, Artemis walked into the foyer from the door that connected the two parts of the mansion, seeing Alfred the young blonde held her hand up in a sign that she wished to be left alone, her attitude was worsened when she saw the sweet old man cleaning up shards of porcelain at four-thirty in the morning. _'If that was Damian I swear I'll kill the kid, his life will be_ **_over_**_'_ was the thought of the angry archer as she softened her posture and went to place a kiss on the kind old mans' cheek before she turned towards the stairwell. Climbing up the stairs all she could think about was the tongue lashing her stupid boyfriend was in store for, Artemis Queen was not to be trifled with and Dick forgetting about her in middle of this storm mixed with seeing her favorite butler cleaning so early in the morning wasn't making her any calmer and the former Nightwing needed to be prepared for a trial by fire from her before he thinks he can be the new Batman. Peeling off her mask before she was even in the master bedroom, Artemis opened the door wide about to yell her head off, but that was until she saw Dick fast asleep and she couldn't help but hold back. Letting her face soften into a smile at the look of peace on the love of her life's face, a look that she hadn't seen him wear that often since Bruce died. It also still amazed her how innocent he could still look after all this time in the superhero business. Artemis finally got the soaked leather off her body and stripped down to her underwear, as she slid on the t-shirt Dick left laying out for her. _'Always leaves me the top, he's so thoughtful, but so dumb. I say we should just sleep naked.'_ the young archer thought to herself as she slipped into the bed snuggling beside Dick, besides she could always kill him in the morning. Laying a kiss on his lips before drifting off to sleep, she whispered in his ear. "Goodnight, my Dark Knight."

Dick had been sleeping soundly, even more so when he felt someone join him later during the night, even in his sleep he knew it was Artemis, he could tell from the feel of her, that was how well he was in tune with her, lucky for him she was his spitfire and not Wallys', Dick wasn't sure what he'd do without her. However Dick didn't stay fast asleep for long, there was a light hitting his eyelids now, a very bright light, much brighter than should be allowed so early. Throwing his arm over his eyes the new Dark Knight groaned and moaned at being interrupted from his state of dreaming, allowing himself enough energy to mumble a complaint.

"Alfred let me sleep, bats are nocturnal after all." Yet Dick wasn't expecting there to be a feminine giggle or the touch of soft lips on the base of his neck. Opening his eyes he came face to face with the love of his life. Dick couldn't quite understand how Artemis could look even more beautiful every time he saw her, but it seemed the archer had never looked more stunning than with her hair even bushier from sleep, chin rested in her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow and a sly smirk on her supple lips. Dicks admiring was cut short as Artemis' other hand made contact with the side of his face. With wide eyes, slack jaw, and a hand covering the reddening cheek Dick found himself flabbergasted, Artemis had hauled off and slapped him.

"Nice going idiot, way to leave your girlfriend out in the rain doing _your_ job. I understand you were worried about Tim, but once we all knew he would be okay you could have at least come out and picked me up in the Batmobile or something after you beat that son of a bitch Todd. Jerk!" Doing everything in his power not to laugh at how cute she was when she was mad Dick simply held her closer, while Artemis looked up at him with a scowl on her face, but while she continued to try and look angry she couldn't help but to curl closer into her loves chest. Realizing she could have it worse than a boyfriend who trusts her enough to do his job, Artemis remembered she could have been stuck with Wally complaining she didn't do his job well enough or saying something stupid about he could do it better than her. Sure she and Wally were good friends now, but god did they still argue. _'Thank God for Richard Grayson.'_ she thought, letting her scowl turn into a satisfied smile as she laid another kiss to his neck. "I don't know what's worse, you leaving me in the rain or wondering if I should be worried about Alfred being the first person you think about in the morning." All she could think about was the disgusted look on his face and laugh, some moments were absolutely priceless even when you have all the wealth of Wayne Enterprises at your fingertips. Dick wasn't one to be shocked or flabbergasted for long, recovering the gymnast ran his hands through her hair as one stayed at the nape of Artemis' neck while the other traveled to her waist as he brought her closer to himself.

"No worries to be had, you are the only one that I think about before I go to bed at night and when I wake up." Cupping her face with his hand Dick brought her lips to his in a sweet yet passionate kiss, one that he really needed after the events of the previous night. Letting himself relax his muscles just a bit he laid back down, bringing Artemis with him. Soon everything would be different and Dick didn't want to lose the connection they shared because he was Batman now, but he knew things would have to change somehow. Artemis sensed his discomfort and knew he was thinking to hard about something, he always had, it was perhaps his one flaw in her opinion. Remembering their time in Young Justice she could name hundreds of times, and thousands after they officially got together after that fateful Bruce Wayne fundraiser as they formed another new team under Bruces' command, the Outsiders and up to now. The archer knew with the typically sunny acrobat it was best to hit his brooding head on and nip it in the bud before it got to worse, that's how he'd ended up leaving her and Young Justice.

"What's wrong Dick, you can tell me." _'Simple enough question to ask I'm sure he'll answer, but better safe than sorry.'_ Artemis thought, normally Dick would tell her anyway, but he seemed a lot more closed off lately with some of his personal things, mostly Bruce and the idea of taking over the _family business_. She knew it was never the path he wanted to take in his career as a hero. Nightwing was his path not Batman, but it had all changed now Bruce was gone and there was no other choice to take over the cowl.

"I'm worried that we'll grow apart now that I'm Batman, Arty. I have a huge responsibility not just to Gotham, but the world as a whole. Nightwing was set to Bludhaven, Gotham, and covert world missions, but Batman is global. Batman is a symbol to crime everywhere that it won't be tolerated and I don't know if I can live up to the standard Bruce set, and if I can I'm worried it'll drive you away from me." To say that Artemis was upset was an understatement, who did Dick think he was to assume she would run away so easily because he had to put on the cape and cowl.

"Hey buddy just so you know I plan to be with you until we die, and just because you're the Dark Knight doesn't mean we are going to be any different." Running her hand over his, Artemis curled into Dick even more with her cheek resting against his. "I've known you since you were a thirteen year old twerp whose name was Robin the Boy Wonder, then he grew up and into the strong and confident Nightwing, and you may have been out of my life for awhile after you took that name I found you again. This is just another change for you and I plan on being here for you full time as you become something else, when you become Batman." Dick just smiled as he felt her move her head under his chin, he really had been stupid when he left her behind all those years ago, she would have been great to have around in Bludhaven in the beginning. This was it, he had to face the fact that he couldn't run from this. There were too many people to stop him this time, Wally and Conner were her on an almost constant basis so no escaping them, Kaldur took out the water route, Donna would use her ability to make him feel bad as his best female friend, and Alfred and Tim would track him down with Artemis leading the charge.

"Alright, no running and no excuses this time around. It's you and me in this together, with Tim and Steph, Damian, Alfred, Babs and Roy, and Cass if I can get her to come back home. We're a family now more than ever, because we need each other more than ever now that Bruce is gone." Standing up from the bed the newly cowled hero looked out the window to the distant horizon of Gotham City, his kingdom now, one that he had inherited from his father, one it was his responsibility to protect. Continuing his survey of the far off cityscape Dick realized something important, Selina Kyle had called the other day to tell him that she was leaving to find herself after the news of Bruces' death. That meant one thing, no more Catwoman, one of the Batfamilys' greatest allies wasn't here anymore. Looking back at the beautiful woman that was now sitting upright on the bed Dick realized something very important, Artemis would look great in a catsuit and goggles. "Say babe, you know Selina left town and there's kind of a hole missing in the family now so if I'm taking on a new persona maybe…"

"Catwoman? You want me to take up the mantle of a slinky, sexy catburgler who was one o the most intense relationships in the Batmans life? You want me to slip into a leather catsuit and wear goggles and crack a whip at criminals, is that right Dick?" Artemis was curious to way this conversation was leading, not that she was upset but that she mostly just liked to see her acrobat sweat. Putting on her best face of shock and outrage, she saw Dick take a small gulp, she knew she had him.

"Well if you don't want to."

"Sounds kinky, I like it. So do we go out tonight on patrol as Batman and Catwoman, or will we wait it out for awhile to get used to the idea?" To say Dick was relieved was an understatement, before he gave her anymore time to make him sweat he took hold of her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Arty, you can be my Catwoman tonight and all you want after that, but first let's see what you look like with nothing on before we put the leather one-piece on you." Not that he didn't already know about her body, he knew extensively what Artemis looked like naked, but it never hurt to do some more research and it didn't hurt that he wasn't very good at memorization. It just meant it was as amazing every time as the first time. The rest of the day there was nothing but moans and hushed conversation coming from the master bedroom. Later during the black of the Gotham City night there were two figures perched on the top of Wayne Enterprises, a new Dark Knight and a new femme fatale in a cat suit, this one with a long bushy blonde ponytail, both looking for the scum of Gotham to clean up.


End file.
